Un fantôme vêtu de noir
by ArisuxCocaine
Summary: Ils s'aiment à la folie. Ils sont jeunes et beaux. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de se voir.


J'avance comme un fantôme dans la nuit et la brume. Une pluie légère et glacée ricoche sur mes vêtements de cuir et ruisselle dans mes cheveux de platine. Je l'aperçois, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, les yeux baissés. Il m'attend, mais il pense que je ne viendrai pas. J'esquisse un sourire. Je pose la main sur son bras nu, il sursaute et me dévisage, n'étant pas sûr de reconnaître mon visage dans le brouillard, et pourtant c'est bien moi. Ses yeux bleus accrochent les miens, ils s'éclairent.

-Personne ne t'a suivi ?

Je fais non de la tête, il jette un coup d'œil prudent derrière moi, comme pour s'en assurer. Mes doigts glissent sur sa joue, il penche la tête pour s'offrir à la caresse, s'appuie contre ma paume.

-Tu vois, je suis venu…

-Je pensais que…

Je le fais taire d'un baiser que je vole sur ses lèvres impatientes. Il saisit ma main, et me tire vers un immeuble à moitié désaffecté. C'est donc là qu'il vit, lorsqu'il n'est pas en vadrouille, je ne sais où…

Nous montons un escalier branlant dont les marches de bois rongées par les vers crissent sous nos pas. Il débouche dans une pièce qui ne contient qu'un sac de couchage déplié et une lampe à huile allumée. Une photo que je reconnais aussitôt orne le mur gris de poussière et de suie : c'est moi. Je souris, aux anges, nu, allongé sur ce même sac de couchage, dans un autre temps et un autre lieu. Je tends le bras vers lui, comme une invitation. Je devine qu'il regarde cette photo quand je lui manque. J'en ai une, moi aussi, mais caché dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau de cuir, tout contre mon cœur. J'aimerais que nous ayons le droit de nous voir, j'aimerais lui faire l'amour chaque nuit, et chaque matin me réveiller à côté de lui. Mais c'est impossible.

Je fouille ses yeux bleus si enfantins, à la recherche de la tristesse sourde, du manque. Je souris en l'apercevant soudain.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué toi aussi, Cloud…

Il relève légèrement le menton et me sourit, il sait que je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sa main se fait audacieuse, elle s'élève lentement, et descend la fermeture éclair de mon manteau de cuir, qui tombe sur le sol, révélant mon torse nu. Je fais de même avec le sien, il détourne le regard, comme honteux, alors que je le connais par cœur. Je glisse ma main dans le bas de son dos et l'attire à moi, nos peaux se redécouvrent, redécouvrent leur douceur, leur chaleur, et les souvenirs qu'on essaye d'oublier nous reviennent en pleine figure. Toutes ces nuits passées l'un contre l'autre, à frémir en chœur, à laisser le monde entier autour de nous en suspens pour ne vivre que l'instant présent, à nous écouter gémir le nom de l'autre.

-Kadaj… Je…

J'effleure ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts glacés : nous avons peu de temps, et je ne veux pas qu'il dise les mots qui pourraient m'attacher à cette pièce vide et à son corps chaud pour toujours.

-Shht…

Nos pantalons tombent, et nous finissons nous aussi par tomber, sur ce même sac de couchage grisâtre dont nous connaissons la texture par cœur. Combien de fois nous sommes-nous allongés dessus ? Combien de fois a-t-il été l'unique témoin de notre péché ?

J'effleure le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau, ses yeux se ferment à demi. Son sourire est tranquille, calme, mais ses iris sont de braise, ils m'incendient. Ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, il tire dessus tout doucement pour m'attirer plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent, que nos langues chaudes tourbillonnent dans une danse effrénée attisant notre désir. À travers nos boxers qui sont de trop, nos sexes dressés se guettent et se rencontrent, comme deux amis qui se retrouvent. Je retire et jette au loin ces barrières ridicules : je veux le sentir contre moi, sur moi, je veux être à l'intérieur de lui. Je le veux.

-Kadaj…

Un premier gémissement tendre qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en l'écoutant jouir, j'en suis sûr. Je le sais, je le sens, et d'ailleurs c'est arrivé. Il nous est arrivé, dans des moments où nous retenir nous était devenu impossible, de nous téléphoner et de nous masturber, ensemble, en nous imaginant l'un contre l'autre dans cette pénombre douillette, sur ce sac de couchage râpé. Je m'assois à califourchon sur son torse, son sexe dur est tout contre mes fesses. Je fais glisser mes mains sur son torse, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau sensible et les tétons durcis. Il se cambre en avant, tout contre moi, encore plus près, toujours plus près. Mon dieu, pourvu qu'il ne me touche pas, ou je vais partir avant lui… Oh, pourvu qu'il me touche, le moindre effleurement de ses mains délicates provoque en moi des réactions qui m'hallucinent toujours…

Et il me touche. Sa main effleure mon membre dressé, elle glisse le long de cette colonne de chair offerte jusqu'à mes testicules qu'il caresse sans s'attarder, et il remonte, encore et encore, toujours si lentement. Il le fait exprès, il ne veut pas que je vienne avant lui, il me connaît tellement bien. Plus aucune parcelle de mon corps ou de mon esprit ne lui est inconnue. Je recule légèrement les fesses et emprisonne son sexe entre elles, et ce n'est encore qu'un aperçu. S'il se doutait de tout ce que je projette de lui faire… Nous avons trop peu de temps, et trop d'amour.

-Oh… Cloud…

-Viens… Kadaj… Viens…

Je souris, sadique, et renverse la tête en arrière, envahi par le plaisir et la contradiction : je voudrais le faire monter jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus que par un fil, mais nous avons trop peu de temps… Je dois faire vite…

Je lèche mes doigts, mais bien vite il récupère ma main, et met ses propres doigts dans sa bouche, me faisant ainsi comprendre clairement que c'est lui qui se chargera de cela. Je souris de nouveau et le laisse faire, me levant sur les genoux pour lui faciliter l'accès. Son index s'insère en moi, progressivement rejoint par son majeur, mouillé lui aussi. Je me resserre autour de ses doigts, il s'enfonce légèrement, tout doucement, trop doucement. Je redescends d'un coup, un spasme le secoue, il n'en peut déjà plus : cette chaleur, il veut la sentir contre lui, mais pas sur sa main, je le sais bien. Il retire ses doigts, je recule et m'assois, et c'est à mon tour d'être lent, de savourer chaque frémissement de nos corps entrelacés, de nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.

-Kadaj…

-Hhh… Cloud…

Et je m'empale sur lui, avec une douceur infinie. Et les vagues de plaisir déferlent sur moi, balaient mes pensées et m'emportent comme un raz-de-marée. Progressivement, je le sens succomber et, dans une ultime déferlante, il part en arrière dans un cri désarticulé dans lequel je reconnais mon prénom. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre, et me laisse tomber contre son torse, pantelant et en sueur, ravi des frémissements de mon corps et de mon incapacité à formuler une pensée correcte dans mon cerveau éteint. Les scientifiques appellent cela un « blanc mental ». Certes, le nom est bien trouvé, car c'est le vide complet dans ma tête. Une sorte de lumière blanche me parcourt, comme autant de décharges électriques et j'attends, le visage niché dans son cou, que les frissons refluent. Ses grands bras puissants, habitués à tenir des épées et pas des corps nus, se referment sur mon dos, et ma main rabat le sac de couchage sur nous, mue par un automatisme. Je sais que je ne dois pas dormir, mais, bon dieu, que c'est délicieux, de s'endormir, après l'amour, allongé sur le corps de celui qu'on aime. Corps qui est le plus doux et le plus chaud des matelas.

Si seulement je pouvais me laisser aller à formuler mes pensées en mots d'amour… Si seulement je n'étais pas qu'un fantôme vêtu de noir qui vient et repart aussitôt, une fois sa besogne accomplie… Si seulement je pouvais…

-Si seulement je pouvais t'aimer, Cloud…

FIN.


End file.
